


Menagerie

by Kaiielle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, annnd i'm just as confused about steven's sexuality as he is, but asexual steven works, but i will diverge every once in a while, childhood friends-ish, combined elements from both manga and game, i might even slip in gracefulshipping if i feel like it, i'd like to think that their best friendship is more than black and white, like i said slow burn, mostly canon compliant, oops forgot to tag the ship hahaha, originshipping, pansexual wallace, small steven is so pure, this is going to be a very slow burn, wallace and steven are life, wallace and steven through the years, writing for my faves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiielle/pseuds/Kaiielle
Summary: Wallace and Steven meet for the first time when they are ten years old, and it's love at first sight. For Wallace. But not really. It's going to be a bit more complicated than that.(Alternatively: Wallace and Steven, and their evolving friendship/relationship/whatever you want to call it through the years)(Alternatively (2): Menagerie: a strange or diverse collection of people or things; because if Wallace and Steven are anything, it's a strange union between two polar opposites.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Steven Stone is the reason why Wallace starts to question his sexuality. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

Steven Stone and Wallace meet for the first time when they are ten, on the first day of Trainer School in Rustboro. Both of them are at school for different reasons - one is there because he has no choice, while the other is there because he wants to be.

Wallace is miffed. He wants to go and see the world, travel the Hoenn Region along with his other friends. But _no_ , his mother doesn't want him to leave, his father doesn't want him to become a ruffian who lives off nuts and wild berries, and his sister doesn't want him to go on a journey unprepared. So instead of letting their youngest (and only) son roam the region as a nomad, he is forced to remain inside four closed walls, listening to teachers drone on and on about things he already knows. ( _Honestly? Who doesn't know that Fire types are weak against Water types?_ ) 

The Sootopolitan prefers to sit near the window, where he can look outside an imagine all the fun his friends must be having. At this rate, he'll never be able to go on his Pokemon journey, he'll become a boring, senile, old man in one of those weird contraptions his grandmother uses to walk. The fact that he'll become boring absolutely terrifies Wallace; all he wants is to have adventures. Because as a ten-year-old boy, living under the stuffy shadows of his rich family's name, he is just a little boy who wants to run away from it all. He becomes known as one of the more 'difficult' students. 

Wallace doesn't pay attention to the teachers, but there is _one_ person he does pay attention to, and that's a smaller boy who sits near the front, and who insists on answering every single question the teacher asks. 

The smaller boy also has blue hair, although it is not as blue as Wallace's turquoise locks. It's more of a light silver, just a tinge lighter than sky blue. He is intelligent and he is witty, and Wallace is constantly amazed at how much he knows. Wallace never talks to him directly, though, and is content with just listening to him answer questions... until the second week of school rolls around, and the smaller boy's pencil rolls off of his desk, and he turns around to grab it. Wallace is stunned.

_The smaller boy is beautiful._

(*)

Steven Stone attends Trainers School wholeheartedly. His father works in Devon Corp as President, and Steven is the heir to the company - which is why he is able to attend the school despite the steep tuition fees. He is made aware of the presence of a 'problem child' on the second day of school, when Teacher Agatha screeches at someone named 'Wallace' to pay attention. 

Steven sighs. Some of them are actually there to learn, thank you very much. Teacher Agatha asks a question about type differences, and Steven's answer is automatic. 

(*) 

Wallace watches the boy ( _His name is Steven... how... plain..._ ) from the sidelines for a good four months until he finally chalks the courage to talk to him during recess. He takes small, timid steps until he's finally behind the shorter boy. Steven is feeding a Steel type that's apparently taken a liking to him, a small, ugly little Beldum. 

"Hi." 

Steven Stone looks up at him and smiles, and it is so genuine, so radiant, that Wallace has to grab a hold of himself. "Hello. You... you are the kid who sits in the back of the class. Wallace, right?" Now that they're talking to each other up close and personal, Wallace is suddenly aware of how much shorter Steven is. 

Wallace crosses his arms over his chest, suddenly defensive. "Why do you know who I am?" He sticks out his bottom lip, pouting.

Steven's smile suddenly takes on a more mischievous glint. "Teacher Agatha keeps on calling for your attention. I could not help but notice you."

There is something slightly off, something stiff and formal in his tone, and Wallace can't help but point it out. "You're so stiff." 

Steven is confused, but he continues smiling. “This is how I normally speak. I do not understand why you feel the need to point that out-”

Wallace doesn’t bother to listen to the rest of Steven’s explanations. He might have been enthralled with the boys’ appearance before, but now that he’s actually spoken to him, he realizes one thing. Steven sounds exactly like his parents. And if there’s anything he doesn’t need in his life, it’s another father.

(*)

The months pass, and finally months turn into years. Steven is confused as to why Wallace is suddenly avoiding him, but eventually comes to the conclusion that Wallace just wants to concentrate on his study. Wallace is determined to just pass his classes so he can leave as soon as possible. 

They are stuck in this school – one enjoying it more than the other, obviously. Wallace is irritated – not to mention the fact that as he matures into a young teenager, he is suddenly confused about everything. His feelings, his personality as a whole, who he finds attractive? One minute, Wallace is admiring the way Steven’s hair glimmers in the sunlight, another minute, and he is admiring how beautiful their other classmate, a girl named Sabrina, is. It is tearing him apart from the inside and he is confused, and he just wants out so he can breathe.

They ‘graduate’ from Trainer School when they turn thirteen, and Wallace couldn’t be happier. He leaves with a smile on his face, marching off triumphantly to take a ferry to Sootopolis City, so he can finally tell his parents that he’s prepared and ready to set off on his Pokemon journey. After a heated argument, Wallace’s parents finally agree to set him loose on the world (there is no other way to describe it), and let him bring along a Lotad and a Luvdisc. 

Wallace is overjoyed.

(*)

Thirteen-year-old Steven, on the other hand, reports to his father’s office in Rustboro, proudly bringing along with him the certificate that proclaims his achievements in Trainer School. “Father, I’ve completed the course in Trainer School. Aren’t you proud of me?” His voice cracks, and Steven reddens in embarrassment. 

Mr. Stone doesn’t look up from the papers he’s looking at. “Great, m’boy.”

Steven tentatively places the certificate on Mr. Stone’s desk. “You… you said that once I finished, that I could…” His voice trails off, hoping that he doesn’t sound too desperate. If there’s anything his father hates, it’s desperation. 

“What was that? Speak louder, Steven.” Steven gulps.

“Father, you said that… that once I finished my studies at the Trainer School, I could go out and start my Pokemon journey. And I’ve finished, so now…” 

Mr. Stone sighs, and finally puts down his reports, looking at his only son straight in the eye. “Steven. I thought we’d agreed that you’d take over the company once I’ve retired.”

“But that won’t be for a long time!” Steven protests, his hands trembling. “You also promised me I could go on a Pokemon journey once I’ve finished school, father.” Mr. Stone doesn’t look like he’s going to budge, so Steven, desperate, says the first thing that comes to his mind. “Father, you told me that a Stone never goes back on his word.” 

There is a long silence where father and son stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Mr. Stone sighs. “I will give you five years, Steven. Five years to be as free as you want to be. I will not question any decisions you make; I will not call you back to the company unless an emergency arises.”

“Thank you, father! I’m so-”

“I’m not finished,” Mr. Stone says sternly. “After five years, if you have not found any permanence as a trainer, I want you back here, in this office, and working hard. Is that clear?”

Steven pales. “Permanence, father?” 

“If you’re going to be a Pokemon trainer, you’re going to have to be a pretty damn good one. You’re a Stone, for Helix’s sake. Make yourself a Gym Leader. A Champion. Be good.” 

“But, but father, five years is hardly enough-”

“That’s my deal. Will you take it, or leave it?” 

Steven takes the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a salty bitch, I really am. I normally don't write for Pokemon, but in this case, I couldn't not. Steven Stone and Wallace are my favorite characters _ever_ , and not seeing them both in Generations (yet) and in the Battle Tree just ripped my heart to shreds. 
> 
> So here you all go - a fic that wasn't supposed to be published. (aka for mine and ayinvui's personal indulgence only)


End file.
